Isadora
by Jade Sayre
Summary: She was going back. Back to a place with happier memories, Mystic Falls. She had finally gotten rid of that sparkle vampire, and could start life over again. Too bad they were there too. The witches, the werewolves. The dopplegänger, the Salvatore brothers. So much for starting over.
1. Chapter 1: The Painting

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Twilight, or any songs, names, or places that belong to anyone else.**

AN: Hello, some of you may know me for my Transformers series (Human Lover) and some of you may not know me at all. I am a fairly new writer to FanFiction, and I have decided to have a side-series (This and any future sequels to this story) when I am not working on Human Lover. Please do not send any flames.

This will take place during Season 1, right after Vicki Donovan dies.

Pairings: Damon/Isabella/Stefan, past Stefan/Elena, one-sided Elena/Stefan, one-sided Elena/Damon, one-sided Edward/Isabella and many more

Warnings: Language, violence, sexual content, OOCness, some Edward, Alice, and Katherine bashing, Elena bashing (Not much, just a little)

Chapter 1: The Painting

Elena and Stefan were on a fieldtrip to the local art museum. It was boring to Stefan, who had been around when a good chunk of them were painted, and only slightly interesting to Elena. She had come here as a child with her parents, and hadn't been any more interested then. She looked away from the gold plaque she was reading (about some artist that drew the Mystic Falls waterfalls) and looked over at Stefan.

His emerald eyes were glued to a painting a few feet down from her. It was about the size of a portrait that you'd see in a rich man's study, the one that hung ominiously over the fireplace before the guy killed you. It was unlike any of the other paintings in the gallery. They all had gold frames, some more dull than others, but this one was a gleaming silver, four sapphires forming a cross on each side of the frame. But Elena knew that he wasn't staring at the frame. He was staring at the girl frozen in the painting.

The painting girl was the kind of girl that every other girl fantasized about being when they were small children. The kind that their mothers read to them about from a storybook, and made them dream about castles and dragons and the prince saving the girl trapped in the tower.

She had long deep chocolate hair that curled like a princesses at the end. Fair white skin covered her body, but her slightly childish cheeks held a sweet rose color on them. Blood red lips that Elena knew shouldn't be natural, but were curled into a shy smile, white teeth peeking out between the plump flesh. Long sooty lashes framed big blue eyes, blue eyes that made the sapphire surrounding her look dull and gray. InstaLove eyes, her dad had called them. Take one look, and you immediately fall in love.

The girl sat outdoors on a wall, her black-gloved hands resting beside her instead of resting in her lap like most ladies back then did. A deep, royal blue strapless dress covered her exotically curved form. Her proud breasts stood out prominently, her cleavage showing modestly. Elena felt a little insecure staring at the girl in the painting. She was a modest B-cup, and the girl had to have at least a D. She glanced at Stefan, who was still looking at the painting with confusion.

"Did you know her too?" It came out rude, but Stefan didn't seem to notice.

"I think so," he said slowly. "Back when I was still a human more than likely. She looks very familiar."

"One of Katherine's cohorts?"

"No!" he snapped at her. Elena blinked in shock, not expecting that reaction. Stefan was surprised as well. He didn't know why he had barked at her, just that when she insulted the girl by associating her with Katherine. . . It was like a reflex. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but no, I don't remember her being around Katherine."

Elena nodded tentively, not wanting to set him off again. She knew that she shouldn't be jealous, the past was the past, but she felt very threatened by the girl in the painting. There was something about her that felt odd. As if she was actually there, watching her and planning something.

They soon moved on, neither mentioning the painting or the conversation again.

Later, when the gallery was closed, a beam of moonlight shone through the big windows, right onto a polished silver plaque.

_**Isabella Salvatore.**_

1842-1864

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It was dark. Oh so dark, and lonely, and cold. Well, it wasn't really dark, there was a lamp on the bedside table. Nor was it cold, she had the blankets tucked comfortably around her. But it was lonely. Not horribly so, she had tons of friends in this small town, and a man was actually sleeping down the hallway, her 'father'.

Isabella "Bella" Swan sighed through her nose, eyes closed as she meditated. She had come to do it over the years when she couldn't sleep. It relaxed her in ways nothing else could. On the floor in front of her was her white Macbook Pro that had a decal of Snow White biting into the Apple logo. It had been a present from Charlie for her birthday. An email was opened on the screen.

**To: Isabella Swan  
From: Alice Cullen  
Subject: SHOPPING!**

_**Bella, there's a sale at that new boutique in Port Angeles and I will not take no for an answer! I'll pick you up at 9:00 sharp.**_

Alice

Bella didn't know whether she wanted to snort or not. If the pixie girl thought she was willingly going shopping, then she was a blond. Her keen ears picked up the sound of quick footsteps coming towards her home, and she immediately knew who it was. Sighing, she quickly closed her laptop and climbed into her bed. You would have missed her doing it if you blinked. She calmed her breathing, making it believable that she was sleeping, and she heard her window slide open.

Oh great, the stalker was here.

Bella resisted the urge to cringe as a hand went through her hair, a content sigh coming from the hand's owner. Honestly, didn't this guy go a little overboard with the passionate romance thing? It was one thing if a guy watched you sleep for a few minutes, but it was something else when he kept watch over you twenty-four seven. Even if he was your 'boyfriend'. But she never voiced her displeasure. She was supposed to be shy, clumsy, loved-and-envied-by-all Isabella Swan. Not that she wanted to be. And she thanked God everyday that she wasn't.

The hand was now stroking her cheek in an apparent tender fashion. The cold skin against her own flesh made her shiver slightly. She had lied to him before, when they met. She did not mind cold, wet things. It reminded her of happier times, but she wasn't going to tell him and let him try and recreate them. Those moments were special and dear to her. She would not let this sparkly-wannabee try and worm his way into them. No way. No how. Not ever.

Eventually, she actually did fall asleep, the last thing she registered was Edward whispering his love into her ears. Great, now she was going to have nightmares. Nightmares about sparkly vampires, sparkly vampires sisters, shopping, and wolfpacks. The usual, in other words.

This was the life of Isabella Marie Swan. But soon, she wouldn't have to be her anymore.

He was still there when she woke up. Big surprise there. The first thing her eyes saw was that odd crooked grin of his that made her wish she could run for the hills. By all means be shy or seductive with your smile, but not both at the same time. It just made him look like he smelled something bad.

"Good morning, love," Edward greeted his mate warmly.

Bella forced her own 'loving' smile at her boyfriend. "Good morning, Edward."

"Alice says you're going shopping today," he stroked her arm with his icy fingers while he said this. "I told her not to go overboard, but you're more than likely going to come back with the whole store."

Another tense smile, but he didn't notice. Nobody but Charlie ever noticed.

In actuality, Bella liked shopping, just not at the stores Alice chose. She didn't like boutiques or Hollister or Abercrombie & Fitch like Alice did, she was a Hot Topic, Spencer's kind of girl. She would take her black combat boots and leather jacket over the Barbie doll stuff Alice chose any day. Then she remembered another email she had gotten last night.

Edward blinked when he saw the wide, slightly devious smile come onto his girlfriend's face. "What is it, love?"

Bella was so excited that she didn't even react to the nickname. That message was her gateway to freedom. For a while, at least, but she would make good use of that freedom. She would get away from the Cullen Terrors, first of all. She didn't dislike all of the Cullens, just Edward and Alice. They were too controlling for Bella's liking and had no respect for her wishes. Now she could be free of them. Maybe not today, but within the next week. For now, she just had to grin and bear with it.

Channeling her inner Bella Swan, she sighed boredly. "I don't want to go shopping. You both know I hate it."

Edward gave her a sympathizing look. "I know Bella, but it's only for a few hours. Just do it for Alice."

Bella resisted the urge to mimic the Scream. _Hours_?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Yep. Hours. Hours upon hours of horrible clothes at expensive prices. While she didn't have to pay for any of them (seeing how the Cullens thought she was a broke teenager), she still felt bad for her poor closet. It was stuffed to the brim already, and Alice had bought almost all of the boutique. She'd have to get out some of her sealing chests. A small grin came onto her face at the thought of using her magic again.

So many things were going to change once Friday hit. It was now Thursday afternoon and she was at lunch with her 'friends'. The only one she would actually call a friend was Angela Webber. She wasn't magical at all, but she was genuinely kind, a rarity for humans nowadays. She was also the only one at the table who knew of her following departure tomorrow.

Mike Newton was the typical All-American boy type that got on Bella's nerves. She couldn't believe how. . . horny high-school boys had become. Seriously, she could smell WAY too many girls on this boy. Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, just to name a couple. And the lust that he released when he saw a girl made Bella nauseous.

Speaking of the devils. . .

"Hi, Bella," Lauren nasally sneered at her. Her voice alone made Bella's skin crawl.

"We heard some interesting news from the office yesterday," Jessica continued, a triumphant smile on her face.

Bella knew what they were going to say, and she was amused that they would be doing it for her. And they thought that they were spilling some big secret of hers to boot! She paled dramatically, as if horrified. The two girls smirked at her. Jessica pulled out a card from her purse and held it out.

On the cover, it said: **Sorry That You're Leaving.**

"We wish you had told us you were moving, Bella," Lauren said loudly. Everyones' attention was on their table. Everybody. All except one of the tables occupants stared at Bella in shock.

"You're moving?" Edward asked, anger slowly seeping onto his face.

"You can't move!" Alice shouted, eyes wide and appalled. "I'm your best friend and you're mine. Who am I going to go shopping with and dress up now?"

Bella snorted, rolling her eyes. No one but Angela seemed to notice.

"You aren't leaving," Edward said in a final tone. "We'll call your new school and say you're not coming and then we'll take you to see Carlisle. You must have it your head and now you're acting this way."

Bella's eyes flashed red for a second, too quickly for the Cullens or humans to see, but she knew she was on the verge of killing the vegetarian vampire. She knew she couldn't without having to kill everyone else in the room, but it was still tempting.

"I will go where I wish to, Edward," she said tersely. "You are not the boss of me, nor am I Alice's barbie doll. I am just SO grateful that I don't have to put up with either of you anymore."

Everyone looked stunned at this statement. Where was they shy, loving, if not slightly sarcastic Bella Swan that they all knew? Edward panicked a little, knowing that she wasn't joking.

"Bella, what about Charlie? He needs you."

Oh he did not just lay down that card. It didn't really matter about Charlie, he knew everything about her and her life, and he would just wish her to be happy. That's what Bella loved about Charlie, he was very laid-back. He had always been one of her favorite descendants (Not that she loved her others any less) but she had watched Charlie and his twin brother grow up, and had always been close to him.

"He'll manage," she said. Standing up from the table, she reached up to her eyes, as if she were taking out contacts. In reality, she was using her magic to change her eye color back to its normal blue. Everyone in the room gasped when the startling blue was revealed. Bella grinned widely and waved. "Hopefully I'll never have to see any of you again!"

And then she was gone.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Chapter 1 is here. Chapter 2 will be up whenever I can update.**


	2. Chapter 2: Returning to Mystic Falls

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Twilight, or any songs, names, or places that belong to anyone else.**

AN: Yikes, two month wait. I had a little time to whip this chapter up so I'm getting off my lazy ass and posting it before going to bed.

This will take place during Season 1, right after Vicki Donovan dies.

Pairings: Damon/Isabella/Stefan, past Stefan/Elena, one-sided Elena/Stefan, one-sided Elena/Damon, one-sided Edward/Isabella and many more

Warnings: Language, violence, sexual content, OOCness, some Edward, Alice, and Katherine bashing, Elena bashing (Not much, just a little)

Chapter 2: Returning to Mystic Falls

It was great to be back here, in Mystic Falls that is, but at the same time, she felt sad. Too many memories were here, more good than bad, but still very painful. But those memories were shoved aside as she closed her eyes, the slightly cold fall breeze wafting over her skin.

"Miss Kingston?"

And the mood was ruined. Bella sighed as her blue gems were uncovered again. Plastering on a smile, she turned to where two teenage boys were, the one calling for her blushing as she looked at them.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where do you want us to put the couch?" the other boy (who had the name Boone on some dog tags) asked.

"Just put it in the living room, sweetheart. I'll move it around later."

Boone smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck, fumbling when his end of the couch nearly tumbled away. Bella giggled as they carried the couch inside. Ah, he hadn't changed much since she last saw him. Still shy and a bit clumsy around women, even family.

_"You're mom's friend's daughter is hot, dude,"_ she heard the other boy, Max, whisper.

_"I know,"_ Bella giggled silently as the awkward reply came.

_"You and her got a thing going on?"  
_  
Bella could practically feel the shudder that went down Boone's back. Hell, she had one too.

_"No, I've known her since I was a kid. Nothing but friendship has happened between us."  
_  
Bella smiled at that. She loved all of her descendants equally, but Boone held a special place in her heart. Kind of like Charlie and his brother did as well. Those three were her babies in her mind, always needing rescuing by her, not that she minded.

"Miss Kingston?" the boy was back. "Where do you want the piano?"

Bella smiled again and pointed to a small glass room that was built off to the side. "In there, please."

It took another two hours to get everything moved in, and the two boys were about to hit the road to New York. As his friend got in the truck, Boone quickly kissed Bella on the cheek.

"It was nice seeing you, Grandma Izzy," Boone whispered with his shy smile. "See you at Christmas?"

Bella hugged the boy tightly around his neck. "You got it, sweetheart. Love you, and say hi to your mother and sisters for me."

"Love you too, Grandma."

Bella watched as Boone climbed into the 2009 Ford F150 before it drove away. She was alone again. Sighing, she plopped down onto the couch sitting in the middle of the living room. The plain white walls were suffocating her. She needed to buy some paint and do some redecorating. The light sound if creaking steps reached Bella's ears.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A high pitched voice called. Bella blinked and stood up, muscles tensed and ready for action if needed.

A few seconds later, a semi-tall blond girl came into the living room, looking around curiously. She was dressed in a boat neck pink-and-white striped shirt with jean shorts and pink heels. A few gold bangles clinked around her thin wrists.

"Who are you?" Bella asked. The blonde let out a surprised sound and looked in her direction.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, the Chief of Police's daughter," Caroline said with a friendly smile. "You just moved here, right?"

Bella raised an eyebrow and glanced around at the furniture wrapped in moving plastic. Dumb blond much? Caroline laughed nervously at the silent sarcasm. OK, so the new girl doesn't like talking.

"Um anyway, there's a party tonight at the Grill. . . You do know what the Grill is, right?"

"Yes."

"Well there's a party tonight for back to school and I thought it would be nice to invite you."

Yep. Definitely a dumb blond. If her mother was the Chief of Police you'd think she'd warn her about Stranger Danger. And inviting said stranger to a party? What if she had secretly been a serial killer or something? If all girls in town were this clueless, Bella knew she'd have a hard time making friends.

Caroline didn't want to admit she was highly put off by the new girl. The quiet nature and calculating look was foreign to her. Most girls were either friendly or fake friendly at first, but were secretly jealous on the inside.

"Sure, I'll go," Bella said finally. She had enjoyed watching the ditzy girl squirm.  
"Great!" And cheerful Caroline was back. "The party starts at nine. I'll introduce you to some people."

Bella nodded and watched as the girl left her home. A party at a bar and grill with hundreds of horny teenagers. What better way to start a new life?

It took a while to find a parking space for her car, but Bella finally got into the Grill. The loud upbeat pop music and talking was unbearable, and so were all the mixed smells of perfume, but it was nothing a little liquor couldn't solve.

She was halfway through nursing a glass of Everclear (75.5% mind you) when Caroline came up to her.

"Hey there! I love your outfit it's so cute," Caroline said in her high voice.

Bella was dressed in nice fitting black jeans, a red tank top with a tribal symbol on the front and a black leather jacket.

"Thanks, Caroline. You'll be prying the boys off with a crowbar," Bella said politely.

Caroline giggled as she twirled around in her cute purple dress with matching heels.

"I know, right? Come on, I want to introduce you to someone."

The next thing Bella knew, she was being pulled towards where a lone African American girl sat. Bella's eyes narrowed. Something was awfully familiar about her.

Caroline stopped in front of the table. "Bonnie, this is the girl I told you about."

The pretty dark girl held out a hand with a smile. "Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett. I'm sorry Caroline forced you here."

Ah that's why she seemed so familiar. This was one of Emily's descendants. Sheila's granddaughter perhaps? Now that she thought about it, she did recall Abby having a daughter that should be around this girl's age.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bonnie," Bella shook her hand. Bonnie blinked when no images came into her head as per usual when touching someone. That hasn't happened since the whole witch thing started.

"Yeah, Miss. . . "

"Isabella Kingston, but please call me Bella."

Bonnie smiled again. This girl, although mysterious and slightly too calm, seemed very nice once you got to know her. Then Caroline had to ruin it.

"Hey, Bon? I've been meaning to ask you for the crystal back," Caroline said.

Bonnie glanced at Bella nervously, her hand unknowingly touching the talisman.

"You said you hated it," Bonnie said.

Caroline fumbled over her words, apparently not expecting Bonnie to argue.

"But I saw it on you and realized how great it was," she said lamely. Trying to save face, she said, "I've got like three outfits I can coordinate it with-"  
"I'm not giving it back, Care. I'm sorry," Bonnie said sadly.

Caroline started to sweat as she ran out of ideas. "Okay, I didn't want to tell you this, but. . . it makes you look fat."

"Caroline!" Bonnie whisper-shouted. "Are you really going to say that in front of Bella?'

"Please just give my crystal back."

"I thought you said it was Damon's."

Bella's eyes widened a fraction. Did she just say Damon? Unconsciously her eyes roamed around the Grill. If Damon was here, she didn't know how she would take it.

"It is but-"

"So he's the one that wants it back," Bonnie pounced on Caroline's hesitance.

"No," Caroline said quickly. Giving up, she went to snatch the necklace, but was shocked lightly. "Ouch! Are you wearing polyester?"

"You were really going to pull it from my neck?"

Caroline had the good sense to look guilty. Bonnie shook her head with a hurt look.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella. We'll hang out later."

Bella dipped her head in the witch's direction before standing up. She needed another drink, but not before looking back at Caroline.

"You really should be careful with your friends," the older girl said wisely. "You can lose them in a second."

She walked back to the bar, only to run into some one. Bella groaned when she felt her top get wet. Great, now even more guys were going to hit on her thinking she was drunk off tequila. She had only been here twenty minutes and already had more than three dozen numbers.

"I am so sorry," the blonde on the floor apologized, only to freeze when she caught sight of Bella.

"Alexia Branson," Bella shook her head. "I haven't seen you since 1797."

"Isadora," Lexi whispered.

"Oh, stop acting so scared, Lex. You were my best friend for a good hundred years."

"What are you doing here?" Lexi asked, eyes darting over to the pool tables. Bella just ruled it as her picking up a new boyfriend and not wanting the older vampire to target him.

"Relax. I just came back to reminisce. I won't target your friends," she assured the other girl.

"That's not what I'm afraid of," Lexi said. She kept glancing around, as if looking for ways to escape. Bella sighed and walked over to the bar, ordering four tequila shots. She downed the first one before walking back over, and handing the other three to a stunned Lexi. Damn, was she really that scary?

"Here," Bella smiled at her one-time friend. "A peace offering, from an old friend."

Lexi eyed the drinks as if she had laced them with vervain before giving her a hesitant smile. She held the drinks up in acceptance. "A good one in my book." she faltered for a moment before setting the drinks on the table. Bella was surprised when she hugged her tightly. "It's good to see you, Izzy. I'm sorry things didn't work out."

Bella sighed and wrapped her own arms around the shorter girl. "You too, Lex. Maybe we can catch up later."

Lexi laughed as she pulled away. "That sounds fun. But for now, I have liquor to drink."

Bella mock bowed. "But of course. Have fun with your tequila."

A wink was her response before she was alone again. Bella shook her head again before turning around and bumping into yet another person. It was a man if the hard chest was anything to go by.

"What is this, Bump into Bella Day?" she huffed, rubbing her abused nose. A scent hit her and she stiffened drastically. No. He couldn't be here.

"Mmm not that I'm aware of but who knows around here?"

Bella slowly lifted her head to lock eyes with non-other than Damon Salvatore. Damon's eyes widened a fraction at the beautiful face that looked up at him. Wow. He couldn't recall seeing a girl like her before. And those eyes . . . why did they look so familiar? Bella gulped as she saw his eyes go misty. Her spell was faltering. Ducking her head, she tried to go around him, only to be blocked.

"Do I know you?" he murmured, a hand going to her chin as if to lift it up. He wanted to see her eyes again. Those beautiful, entrancing dark blue eyes. Bella shook her head negatively, not saying anything and breathing a sigh of relief as someone bumped into Damon, making him let go. She almost blurred to the other side of the room trying to get away from him.

Damon was here. Damon _Salvatore_ was here and he had seen her. But she had got away before her spell wore off, which was good. If he had recognized her. . . Bella didn't know how that would end, but she knew it wouldn't have been well. She could see Damon (_Damon Salvatore_) look around for a minute before stomping over to the bar, a frustrated look on his face.

For the next ten minutes, she watched him. Watched as he drank his alcohol, watched as he turned some drunk girls away from him (odd for him), and even watched as Lexi came up with a couple shots. Bella listened as closely as she could to their conversation, not even minding when someone spilled a little drink on her shoes.

_"The shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question,"_ Lexi said to him. _"What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"_

_"Have you tried the brittle?"_ Damon asked sardonically. _"It wins awards."_

Bella smiled sadly. Snarky, sarcastic Damon. He hadn't changed a bit, besides clothing style. Leather looked quite good on him if she had her say so.

_"Cut the crap,"_ Lexi snapped. Bella saw Damon down a shot, keeping quiet for a few moments. She wondered what kind of thoughts were swirling in that gorgeous head of his.

_"Okay. I have a diabolical master plan."_

Lexi rolled her eyes and Bella wished she could blur across the room and smack her across the head. Bella knew Damon. When he said things like that, he meant them. He wasn't playing, but he knew that everyone thought he would be. That's how you fell into whatever trap he laid out, by underestimating him.

_"What is it?"_ Lexi played along, not believing him for a moment.

_"Well it wouldn't be very diabolical if I told you, now would it?"_ Damon snorted.

A small smirk came onto his face and Bella knew that the trap was about to snap. She heard boots thunking against the floors, and saw Sheriff Forbes walking over to the bar, an injection needle in her hand. A little ways behind her was more police officers. Bella glanced around, seeing at least three cops at each exit. Realization dawned on her. They knew about vampires. And they were heading straight for Damon and Lexi. _No!_

Even though every fiber of her being screamed at her to blur over and take them both away, but Bella stayed put in her seat, praying that they would just somehow arrest the bartender for serving alcohol to minors. She knew it was futile though, especially when they injected Lexi with the vervain. Damon faked being surprised, but Bella knew that he was dying to laugh maniacally.

The police dragged Lexi outside, and Bella sighed before walking towards the restrooms. Busting out a window, she climbed out, ready to help her friend, but froze as she saw Damon shove a stake through her heart. She hadn't let them out of her sight for more than three minutes! Where had he gotten the stake from?

_"Why?"_ she heard Lexi choke. Damon gave her an evil smirk.

_"It's all a part of the plan,"_ he whispered back. He let Lexi drop to his feet, dead. A woman that Bella recognized as Sheriff Forbes came over to Damon, who acted as if he were shaken up by killing Lexi. As they burned Lexi's body, Bella couldn't help the tear that slipped down her face.

"Lexi," she whispered too lowly for anyone to hear her. Lexi was dead. And Damon had been the one to kill her. "Damon."

Well, so much for the first day back.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Not too happy with how this turned out, but I think the next one will be much better.**


	3. Chapter 3: High School Never Ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Twilight, or any songs, names, or places that belong to anyone else.**

AN: Ugh, worst week ever. Had to get a new computer because old one's wire went out and is irreparable and I absolutely hate school because it's a bitch.

Well, enough of my problems ^^ on to chapter three.

This will take place during Season 1, right after Vicki Donovan dies.

Pairings: Damon/Isabella/Stefan, past Stefan/Elena, one-sided Elena/Stefan, one-sided Elena/Damon, one-sided Edward/Isabella and many more

Warnings: Language, violence, sexual content, OOCness, some Edward, Alice, and Katherine bashing, Elena bashing (Not much, just a little)

Chapter 3: High School Never Ends  
  
Ugh, Bella was going to be sick. It was bad enough she had to come to school due to looking her age, but it was another when she had a headache. She was bitchy when she had a headache and had already cursed out one kid for stepping on her foot. She didn't even feel a pinch of guilt when the mousy looking freshman ran away crying.

She walked through the hallway, rotating between looking at her schedule and the top of the door frames. Ah, there was her history class. Bella stepped inside, noting she was among the first there, and slid into an empty desk.

As more and more students filed in Bella felt a bit better, thinking she had been lucky enough to pick an unclaimed seat when a hand tapped her shoulder.

"Um, sorry, but that's my seat."

"Oh, sorry about that. Here I thought I was in the clear," Bella stood up and turned to face the girl, only to freeze once she saw her. For a moment, she was terrified that _she_ had run into _them_ when the girl's scent hit her nose. Oh thank the gods, it was just the doppelgänger.

Elena's breath was taken from her as she looked at the girl. She was beautiful in an otherworldly way, the kind of girl that you couldn't help but stare at. Her giant sapphire eyes seemed to look into your soul, and Elena swore she saw a flash of recognition in them. Had she met this girl somewhere before?

"It's okay," Elena said with a smile. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

Bella nodded slowly, her muscles relaxing as the unmistakably human heartbeat confirmed that this was the doppelgänger. "Yeah, I'm Isabella Kingston but you can call me Bella."

She held her hand out to Elena, who shook it with a warm smile, all awkwardness from before gone.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert," she introduced herself.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the class, and Elena pointed to the seat next to her.

"This one's empty," she whispered. Bella nodded thankfully and sat down just as the teacher came in. He picked up a piece of chalk, and began to write his name on the board.

"Good morning everyone," the tall man dressed casually greeted them. His back was towards them so they couldn't see his face.

Bella could feel her jaw drop at the name that was written on the board. No fucking way. She thought that meeting the doppelgänger was going to be the oddest thing that would happen here. This, on the other hand, had to take the cake. The man turned around with a smile. He was hot, many of the girls noted. With his wavy brown hair and those misty blue eyes, he could catch anyone's attention.

"Good morning class, I am your new teacher, Alaric Saltzman," the man said. Every girl in the room was watching him like a pack of wolves seeing the last piece of deer meat. "It's a mouthful so it's no wonder my brother changed his name."

Many in the class chuckled, but Bella still couldn't believe this was happening. She hadn't told anyone except Boone and Darcy that she was moving here. Elena noticed the look on her new friend's face and whispered to her, "Are you okay?"

Bella slowly turned her head away from her new 'teacher'. "I know him."

Elena blinked at her, not expecting this. Alaric finished his speech and scanned the class with his eyes, memorizing all of their faces. The lead he had gotten could point to any one of them. He paused when he caught sight of Bella, which didn't go unnoticed by Elena. He glanced over at the student list, seemingly just looking the names.

_Isabella Kingston._

It was her.

Class went on, and the students were fairly impressed by the new teacher. He didn't belittle them like Mr. Tanner did, and even offered them an encouraging smile if they got something wrong. The only thing they didn't notice was how he would avoid saying Bella's name out loud, or how he would stare at her for minutes at a time when they'd read through their books. No one was aware of the connection. Everyone was oblivious except for Elena.

They obviously knew each other, but she wanted to know how. Did they have some kind of affair where Bella used to live? Was there a secret love child? Damn, she needed to stop reading Jenna's romance novels.

The bell rang half-way through Alaric's sentence and he paused. "Well, our time's up. I will see you all tomorrow."

"Come find me at lunch," Elena whispered to Bella, knowing she would stay behind to talk to Alaric. Bella nodded and patiently waited for everyone to file out. Finally it was just her and Alaric.

"You know, out of everyone who could have walked through that door, I never expected it to be little Ricky Saltzman," Bella said as she walked towards his desk, a sly smile on her face.

The blue eyed man grinned back, making him look young and boyish. "Well out of everyone I could have guessed to be in my classroom, you weren't high on the list either, Grandma Izzy."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bella was in high spirits as she walked towards Elena and Bonnie, both who shut up as soon as they saw her. If only they knew she could hear them from the school doors. So Emily was appearing to her descendant, huh?

She had spent half of lunch talking with Alaric, catching up with each other. He was apparently following a lead on his wife's disappearance. She had never liked Isobel. She was too controlling, too clingy.

Alaric had asked about how Charlie was doing, and it amused her how much Alaric still loved his twin. He was happy to hear that Charlie was doing well, and was keeping away from the shapeshifters.

She had told him about Boone stopping by to help her before he went to New York as well. He had been upset that he had just missed him. Boone had always been Charlie's and Alaric's favorite cousin. They had grown up together in Seattle. It was a bright time for Bella. Some of her happiest memories.

She sat down at the picnic table and was immediately bombard with questions by Elena.

"How do you know him? Did you have some affair at your old school? Is that why you moved here? Did he follow you or something?" the brown eyed girl asked quickly. Call her nosy, but she was highly curious about the new girl's relationship with the hot history teacher.

Bella glanced at Bonnie who looked just as surprised as she was. Apparently she had never seen Elena act like that.

"To answer your questions, I've known him for a long time. He's my uncle. No. No. I didn't know he would be working here. Oh and hi Bonnie." Bella ended the Q&A with a friendly (if not cheeky) smile.

"Hi, Bella," Bonnie smiled back.

Elena looked between both of them in confusion. "You two know each other?"

"We met at Caroline's party," Bonnie said. "We didn't get to talk too much, but she seemed nice."

Bella bowed her head in mock embarrassment. "Aww shucks. Little ole' me being complimented right out of the blue got me blushing like a virgin at a prison rodeo."

The other two girls laughed at her imitation of an old Southerner. She _did_ seem like someone they could get along with if the jokes were anything to go by. They just needed to see if they could trust her.

Elena looked at Bella. "I'm having a slumber party tonight. You wanna come?"

"I can't. I need to finish unpacking."

"Okay, some other time," Elena said awkwardly. Bella smiled and stood up just as the bell rang.

"See you later," Bella waved.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Okay, so she lied. She had gotten her house done last night. Vampire speed had its uses, but she didn't lie to Elena and Bonnie because she didn't want to hang out with them. She had a lot of thinking to do over the recent turn of events.

Damon was here in Mystic Falls. So was Stefan, but he was only a slightly less concern. But Damon . . . if he somehow remembered her before she released the compulsion, there would be hell to pay.

_'I wonder what would have happened if he'd met Boone,'_ Bella mentally chuckled.

But Damon was actually here. It had been nearly eighty years since she last saw him in Chicago. And boy did she remember what happened after that meeting.

As far as she could tell, he still had his compulsion on him. She would need to see Stefan to tell if his was still on, but she had no desire to rush into that confrontation.

She barely noticed as someone sat in the seat next to her, at least until the person said, "Well hello there, Mystery Girl. What's a young beautiful thing like you doing here on a Friday night all alone?"

Damon had been delighted when he saw the girl from the night before sitting at the bar, obviously alone. And she wasn't sobbing like most girls alone at a bar do, so that was a bonus. Bella smiled at him shyly, and Damon was surprised when his dead heart beat a little fast.

"I'm bored and looking for a drink," Bella's statement was matched by the bartender setting a vodka and Dr. Pepper in front of her.

"Well maybe I can change that," he wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis, making her giggle. Damon replayed that sound in his mind. After a moment he decided he liked it.

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Bella said after her giggles died down.

"Oh I so," Damon stared into her eyes, his pupils dilating as he compelled her. "You want to go home with me tonight and you want to have hot sex with me."

Bella smiled and leaned a little closer, making Damon smirk in victory. Jackpot. He just won the hottie lottery.

"I don't think so."

Wait, what?

"Excuse me?" he asked in surprise. She should be trying to hump his leg right now, not saying no. Why hadn't his compulsion worked? Bella smile was bittersweet at the face he made. He had made the same face, that confused puppy-dog look, back when he was human too. It was both heartwarming and heartbreaking to see it again.

"I said no, Mystery Man," she said, sadness laced in her voice. "I think I need to leave now."

She placed a bill down and stood up, only to be stopped by a warm hand encasing her wrist. She turned around to see Damon giving her a confused look.

"Stay. We can have fun together. With or without or clothes on," Damon winked seductively.

Bella rolled her eyes but couldn't repress the smile bloomed on her face. Oh yes, same old Damon.

For the next thirty minutes they talked and drank and laughed together. Damon was pleasantly surprised by the girl's attitude. It was feisty and untamable, but friendly and kind. He couldn't ever remember letting his words flow out of his mouth so easily before. It didn't hurt that she was a knockout in looks.

"So, Mystery Girl," Damon started with an exaggerated tone and eye roll. Bella laughed at him. "You got any family?"

"Do you, Mystery Man?" Bella retorted.

"Hey, no answering questions with a question," Damon whined.

"Yeeeees I do," Bella mimicked him. "I have an older sister named Nevena, but she died a long time ago. I also have a twin brother who was stillborn. And I have a cousin, Boone."

"Sorry about the siblings," Damon was shocked that he honestly meant it. "You and this Boone are close I'm guessing?"

"Very," Bella agreed. "I'm older than him and I swear I'm his mother more than his cousin."

"Bet his friends called you a MILF then," the charming grin was back. Bella laughed quietly and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess MILF is the best saying," she chuckled. "What about you? You got any relatives?"

She already knew the answer, but it would seem weird if she didn't ask him.

"Yeah, I got a pain in the ass little brother. I like to call him Saint Stefan," Damon said as he gulped down his bourbon.

"Well that's not nice," a new voice interrupted. The owner of said voice sat down in the unoccupied seat next to Damon. "And here I thought we could try to be brothers again."

Damon rolled his eyes, mentally cursing his brother for ruining his little session with the hot brunette. He held up a finger to Bella. "One second."

He turned back around to face his little brother. He cleared his throat dramatically, putting on a brooding face. "I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You're so mean. You're so mean and-"

Stefan shook his head in amusement. Damon did the adult thing and stuck his tongue out at him. "Have you ever tried imitating yourself? It's not easy."

Beside them was a silently laughing Bella. She couldn't believe how much they still acted like their human selves. Damon noticed her smiling face and grinned, causing Stefan to look and see who was sitting on the other side of his brother.

She was very beautiful, he noticed. She seemed awfully familiar and he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "I'm Stefan."

Bella hesitated, knowing that he was expecting a reply, when Damon slung an arm around her shoulder.

"This is Mystery Girl, little brother. Though I would like to know the name behind the beautiful face." A charming grin was flashed her way.

Bella bit her bottom lip so hard it almost bled. She quickly swiped her tongue over it to soothe the slight sting, not even noticing how both brothers' eyes followed the movement with strong interest.

"Isad- Isabella Kingston, but please, call me Bella," she said. She cursed herself at the hesitation, but she didn't want them to remember her yet.

"Do you have any relatives with a similar name?" Stefan pressed, ignoring the warning look from Damon. "An ancestor perhaps?"

"No, I don't," she said nervously. "Look I need to get going."

"Who are you staying with?" Stefan continued, wanting to solve the mystery on why she seemed so damn familiar.

"My stepfather, Alaric Saltzman," she said quickly, not even noticing her mistake. She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you both some other time, okay?"

As she practically ran towards the exit, she could feel the brothers' gaze boring into her back. She barely heard Damon snapping at Stefan about driving her away before she was out the door and away from her past. All she wanted to do was curse herself. She had nearly given herself away there! The spell that she had put on them would have worn off the moment her name was said, and they would have remembered everything. She couldn't do that to them, no matter how much she wanted to.

Bella let out a tired sigh as she climbed into her car. She really needed a blood bag.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: *wince* bit of a choppy ending, but at least it is one. I had a much better version typed up on my old computer, but alas, it is lost forever :(**

Reviews are more than welcomed.


End file.
